One Year Ago/02:00
As the game opens, Jessica is seen debating with Sam about a prank they plan to play on Beth's twin sister, Hannah, as Mike and Emily watch. Jessica dismisses Sam's concerns, claiming to be "looking out" for Emily, Mike's girlfriend at the time. She then heads up to the lodge's guest room with Mike and Emily, who are soon followed by Ashley and Matt. Mike stands in the room waiting for Hannah, Jessica and Emily laugh as they hide under the bed, Ashley ducks behind a partition giggling, and Matt climbs inside a wardrobe with a camera ready to film the prank. Sam's actions are deliberately made ambiguous; while the others head off to the bedroom, she heads upstairs and calls out Hannah's name. This is either a failed attempt to warn Hannah of the prank, or Sam caving to peer pressure and playing her role by directing Hannah towards the guest room. The player is given control of Beth in the lodge's kitchen. She can see her brother Josh and his best friend Chris, drunkenly passed out on the counter. She then sees a piece of paper on the table and picks it up, to read a letter from Mike to Hannah. The scene ends with Beth shaking her head while looking at the note in disbelief or with her putting the note down and walking to the kitchen doors. Meanwhile, Hannah enters the guest room and sees Mike waiting for her. He suggests that they start by making out and go from there, but Hannah instead begins to remove her clothes. Before she can fully remove her blouse, she hears laughter from under the bed and covers herself with her arms. The others take this chance to reveal themselves to Hannah, humiliating her. Sam barges into the room and tries to comfort Hannah, but she runs out of the lodge crying and into the woods. Sam, concerned for her, proceeds to call them jerks before running after Hannah. Beth notices Hannah run past the window and starts to worry. She can choose to try and wake Josh to help her, to no avail, or look for the group. Leaving the kitchen, she warns her friends that someone's outside, before noticing all the commotion and walks over to them, taking her winter coat along the way. Everyone has followed Hannah out to the backdoor and call out to her to come back. Beth catches up and asks them what's happened. Jess and Emily claim that Hannah can't take a joke, implying that she may have overreacted about the prank. Beth, hearing this, starts to get angry and demands that they tell her what happened. Mike tells her that it wasn't serious and they were "just messing around," but Beth calls them jerks and runs into the woods to find Hannah. The screen now cuts to Beth as she's running through the woods looking for Hannah. This section introduces the player to QTEs. After a series of QTEs, Beth can choose to pick the fast route through the woods or the safe route. Regardless of which route she takes, she continues to run through the woods until she reaches a divergence in her path. She can then choose between following the footprints, or following the noise. Not long after, she is given another choice, one of which is following the shadows she sees. Beth stops running and can find a totem in the snow, which depicts Beth falling to her death. As she walks along the path, Beth flinches as she hears a noise and witnesses flames before they fade away. She finds Hannah nearby, crying in the snow. Beth, now relieved that her sister is safe, offers her coat and helps her up while Hannah begins to degrade herself, claiming that she "was such an idiot". Suddenly, the sisters hear a strange noise behind them. After seeing what made the noise, they run away from it as an unknown pursuer starts to chase them throughout the woods. As they cross a bridge, Hannah trips and falls down for a few seconds before Beth runs back to help her up. In doing so, Beth's phone falls out of her pocket and into one of the cracks on the bridge. Seconds later, they find themselves at the edge of a clifftop. Frightened and unable to run any further, they hold hands and back up until Hannah accidentally falls off the ledge, pulling Beth along with her. Beth manages to grab onto a branch with one hand and Hannah with the other, telling her to hold on. A mysterious man reaches out to Beth, who can either drop Hannah and attempt to grab the stranger's hand or let go of the branch and hope for some form of survival, or do nothing, which results in the branch snapping. All options will result in Hannah and Beth falling from the ledge. Hannah rolls down the cliff into a cave below, and Beth continually and harshly tumbles down sharp protrusions in the terrain on her way down to the cave, almost assuredly killing her. The chapter ends with Hannah and Beth's unchanging faces on the screen before the scene cuts to black. Transcript View the chapter's transcript here. View the first therapy session after the chapter here. Collectibles Totems * Death Totem #1 - Once Beth turns on her phone light, she can find a Death Totem #1. Character Deaths Beth * Regardless of the player's decision to let go of the branch, drop Hannah, or do nothing, both sisters will fall from the ledge, presumably killing them both in the process. Category:Segments Category:Beth's Segments Category:Fatal Segments